five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 149 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Beach Landing
Short Summary Long Summary Shaz sighs at Gajeel staring him down, asking what he hopes to accomplish with his injuries after being unable to beat the Sternritter at full strength. With a bloody smirk, Gajeel starts walking slowly towards the Lacrima powering the Jupiter Cannon, saying it isn’t over. Shaz states that he’d have to defeat him first, which he’s sure he can’t do. Gajeel simply retorts that the more he’s told he can’t win, the harder he’ll try. Shaz chuckles that his own popularity would skyrocket if he killed someone so strong and stubborn in front of an audience. When Gajeel indignantly asks if this is just a popularity contest to the Sternritter, Shaz admits that he used to just be a creation and servant of Gremmy’s. After evolving beyond that, his greatest desire was to prove himself the strongest Sternritter, claiming his legend will grow with every powerful enemy killed. Shaz forms and tosses more Reishi knives, telling his opponent to die and become part of his legend. The blades dig into Gajeel’s chest, earning a gasp of pain, and then vanish so the Wizard can bleed out. Shaz notes that his blades are still an iron-like construct, so he has no intention of letting Gajeel devour them to regain strength. That’s on top of opening the wounds for faster bleeding. Gajeel is barely able to stay conscious from the relentless assault. Pantherlily yells for his friend, cutting down more charging Coalition grunts and cursing them. Gajeel weakly tells his friend that it’s fine, but the Exceed protests that the Wizard looks like Swiss cheese. Gajeel laughs that it’s all part of the plan, asking his friend to trust him. Confused at that, Shaz asks how Gajeel can say that with a straight face, saying that being stabbed over and over never should be part of the plan. Gajeel claims the Sternritter never thought outside the box, confusing him even more. When Shaz asks what he’s playing at, Gajeel states that when his life is on the line, anything goes. Gajeel collects blood in his hands, admitting that if the situation were different, he’d admire someone like Shaz. He states they’re alike in that they hate the idea of being left behind, desiring to prove themselves the best. Today though, Gajeel is fighting because people are counting on him, yelling that he won’t let them down. Gajeel starts drinking his blood, prompting Shaz to face-fault and ask what’s wrong with the Wizard. Gajeel yells that he wants to win, and just keeps drinking. Gajeel starts choking and collapses to his knees. Sighing, Shaz asks what he thought would happen, advancing on Gajeel and forming a single Reishi Knife, noting that thinking out of the box isn’t the Dragon Slayer’s forte. Raising the knife over Gajeel’s skull, he promises to end the suffering, asking him to die in peace. Suddenly, Gajeel bends back and blood sprays out of his wounds, solidifying into blades that impale and push Shaz away. Yelling in pain, Shaz is pinned to the wall while wondering if it was blood manipulation. Pantherlily just gasps at the scene. Falling from the wall, his wounds healed, Shaz asks if it’s truly blood manipulation. Gajeel confirms that due to its iron content, he can consume enough to enter a brand new Dragon Slayer form, stating that he’s become a Blood Dragon Slayer. When Shaz asks if that means he’s a vampire, Gajeel yells that he isn’t. Shaz just sweat-drops and is convinced Gajeel is a vampire for drinking blood. Gajeel gets back to the point by saying that as Iron Dragon Slayer, he’s the one who can evolve most by consuming elements with iron in them, like when he became a Steel Dragon Slayer. Shaz notes that his power is similar, properly introducing himself as Sternritter Sigma, the Holy Scar. He gained the Schrift by evolving beyond his capabilities, and claims a kindred spirit with Gajeel, sarcastically asking if they can be friends. Gajeel says he doesn’t give a crap about that, promising to stop Shaz and the Cannon. Shaz grins that while the new form is dangerous and would be a nightmare to anyone else, knowing a power that makes opponents pay for hurting them is a fearful ability, the Sternritter is undying. Gajeel repeats that killable and beatable are two different things, saying he doesn’t care about killing or beating Shaz right now. When asked what he cares about, Gajeel says breaking the Jupiter Cannon. Shaz claims that won’t happen with him around, but Gajeel says it already has, since he’s been bleeding quite a bit. Grinning, Gajeel has his own puddles of blood bubble and rise up into spears. Shaz can only yell in horror as the blood spears repeatedly impale the Lacrima, shattering it. Pantherlily praises Gajeel for taking advantage of how the fight was going. Freezing in horrified realization, Shaz knows he failed the mission and can’t possibly make himself look good, blaming Gajeel. The Alliance fleet sees the explosion, Levy realizing that it was the Jupiter Cannon and cheering for Gajeel. The rest of the fleet cheers and chants to sail on, making it past the last three Buster Call ships while blocking every single cannonball. Shaz stands in sheer terror from his failure, and glares at Gajeel. The Dragon Slayer gives a triumphant grin, saying they can end this. Shaz snaps and curses Gajeel, screaming that he ruined everything. Summoning several Reishi Knives and skyrocketing his Spiritual Pressure from anger, Shaz yells that Gajeel is dead. Natsu is able to put down Happy, allowing him to focus on Kabuto. He takes the offensive with a Fire Dragon ROAR. Smirking at the thought of testing himself against a powerful enemy, thanks to Orochimaru’s influence, Kabuto cancels it out with a Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu, creating a cloud of steam. Natsu gives his own smirk, this being the first time he’s faced a water-user strong enough to cancel his fire. Kabuto pops up from underground, and swings a Chakra Scalpel at the Wizard’s throat. Natsu leaps back and kicks Kabuto’s stomach with a Fire Dragon Talon, pushing him away. Still grinning, Natsu compliments Kabuto as tough, saying he should thank Zeref for having such strong soldiers, calling it good hospitality. The Ninja asks if Natsu is more focused on him or Zeref. The Act says both, liking the idea of fighting someone like Kabuto, and wanting to beat Zeref for what he’s done. Natsu renews the duel by charging forward with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist. Kabuto manages to block it with an Earth Style: Terra Wall, though the wall itself is broken. Kicking Natsu away, Kabuto admits that while he doesn’t usually seek combat, he can’t resist the idea of testing his strength, maybe because Orochimaru passed on his desire to accumulate knowledge and power. While Natsu throws punches and kicks, Kabuto realizes his Chakra Scalpels are being burned away, wondering how it compares to Amaterasu. He also notes the great physical strength, knowing he’ll lose if he abandons Ninjutsu for a straight hand-to-hand. Natsu swipes a Fire Dragon Crushing Fang. Kabuto retorts with a Wind Style: Gale Palm, but it dissipates. Kabuto thinks it’s good to know Wind Chakra is weak to Fire no matter the energy source. He decides he’ll have to use as many different techniques as possible. While some powers disgust him, he’ll gladly use it to protect his orphanage. Kabuto shoots his Shadow Snake Hands, but Natsu quickly incinerates them by enveloping his body in flames. After the Wizard mutters about snakes being gross and the most useless lizards in the world, the Ninja states the legend of the snake growing wings and becoming a mighty dragon. Grinning, Natsu says that while the story sounds awesome, there’s no way a snake can become a true dragon like Igneel, claiming Kabuto is looking down on dragons by believing that. Sweat-dropping, Kabuto states Natsu is missing the point, calling the story an analogy for evolution. The Ninja remembers that he once made the mistake of trying to be something he isn’t. Kabuto declares that now he’ll become the strongest he can possibly be to protect where he truly belongs, vowing not to let anyone, even an Act of Order, stand in his way. Natsu raises an eyebrow at the wording, saying Kabuto is definitely different from the other Coalition ‘jerks’, calling him the most human one so far. The Ninja calls it wonderful news that his attempts to stand out and be who he truly is are succeeding. He then renews the duel with an Earth Style: Great Fissure Jutsu. After Natsu is forced to leap into the air, Kabuto nails him with a Wind Style: Great Breakthrough. While Happy yells in worry, Natsu gets to his feet, admitting the attack hurt. He doesn’t know why someone so strong is insecure about identity when people will definitely remember his name and face. Kabuto simply says Natsu would understand if he knew his life. Kabuto explains he was a nameless orphan given a new name. When he became a Shinobi, he had to constantly spy on others and create new identities, bemoaning his sorrow at never feeling like a human being because of that lack of identity. Natsu tells Kabuto that he really is the most human Coalition soldier he’s fought against, asking if he’s Indoctrinated. Kabuto claims to be with the Coalition of his own freewill, and while Konton does have influence, he thinks he’s allowed to act of his own volition. Natsu says if there’s any reason not to feel human, it’s because the Ninja is letting Konton boss him around. Kabuto says it’s to protect his home from the coming destruction of the other worlds, claiming no one can stop the Coalition. He states that it’s a sure thing that they’ll change the Universe and remold it into their image, saying at least he can make sure his home is still standing. Natsu asks about everyone else’s homes. Kabuto genuinely apologizes, knowing there’s nothing worse than losing the place you belong. He admits that it sounds callous, but he believes the Alliance brought the destruction on by opposing an unstoppable force. Natsu flames up, yelling that Kabuto is just as foolish as the rest of the Coalition. He claims that this doesn’t give the right of damning the rest of them and their homes just for his own. Natsu declares that he doesn’t care who it is, but anyone who threatens Fairy Tail is his enemy, and he always deals with them. Kabuto tells Natsu to use that resolve and fight him with everything he’s got, saying it’d be foolish for two men protecting their homes not to do so. Before the duel can resume, cannonballs start exploding between them. Kabuto realizes it’s the Alliance, while Natsu remembers how vulnerable Happy is. He scoops up the Exceed, yelling that he’ll continue with Kabuto later, thanking him for saying where Zeref was. Kabuto yells for him to come back, covering a palm with Chakra, but more cannonballs get between them. When the smoke clears, Natsu is gone, earning a loud curse from Kabuto. He still knows where Natsu is going, running after as he thinks the Wizard is playing into Zeref’s hands, hoping to weaken him for Zeref’s plan. Smirking, Zeref takes a seat on his makeshift throne, asking if Sasuke has given up yet. Bloody and immobile, Sasuke curses inwardly, asking how this could happen and how he could be beaten this badly. He wonders how long it’s been since he felt so helpless against an enemy, remembering the Five Kage, Itachi, and Orochimaru. Since then, he’d never had to experience that. He notes he was arrogant enough back then to believe he could pull off a victory despite the power gap. He calls it true helplessness to be locked in battle against someone no amount of arrogance can convince you they can be beaten. Aiming his hand, Zeref admits it’s amazing how powerful he feels now he’s ‘free’ of caring of human life, and has complete and utter control of his magic, becoming the strongest dark wizard in existence. He tells Sasuke to vanish, calling him sufficient entertainment and a fine conversationalist. He calls the Acts his only equals, with Konton and Chitsujo his lone superiors, saying Sasuke is none of those. Sasuke thinks that while helpless, he won’t be looked down on, not even by Zeref. When the Wizard fires the black flames, Sasuke reveals his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. As the Chakra flares up, Zeref’s flames explode around Sasuke. The smoke clears to reveal the Susanōō rib cage around Sasuke. The Uchiha gets to his feet, saying that while he can’t beat Zeref, that doesn’t mean he won’t stand and fight. He remembers Naruto’s Ninja Way of never giving up and never going back on his word. Sasuke completes his Susanōō, declaring that he owes it to his allies to do everything he can to make Zeref work for the win, promising to wear him down and occupy him until help arrives. Zeref chuckles that he thought Sasuke wanted to live and fix his mistakes, saying he’ll be happy to help if he wants to die that badly, claiming his magic is specifically designed to take lives. After Zeref blasts pure magic power, the Susanōō sweeps it aside. He’s disappointed Sasuke really thinks an attempt to wear him down can be treated as a victory. He claims that his magic, like him, is eternal, saying that wearing him down is just a sucker’s bet. When he’s split down the middle from the Susanōō katana, Zeref instantly reforms and heals, saying this is what it means to be immortal. Sasuke just fires an arrow, impaling Zeref and slamming him into the wall, collapsing the entire building. Zeref erases the arrow, and his chest instantly reforms, deriding Sasuke for feebly holding onto a hope that doesn’t exist. Sasuke says he’ll gladly hold onto it until the end, refusing to die without securing Alliance victory. He will sacrifice himself to wear Zeref down enough for someone else to beat him if that’s what it takes. The Susanōō grabs Zeref and crushes him. The Black Wizard still reforms, wincing at his bones reappearing and setting themselves. Smirking, Sasuke states Zeref is just as human as the rest of them with his threshold of pain, meaning he can be beat. He repeats his promise of wearing down Zeref so his comrades can reach it. Zeref exerts Magic Power, forcing the Susanōō to let him go. He states his Contradictory Curse steals from people by acting in opposites. When life is valued, more lives are stolen. Zeref wonders if his curse can replace hope with despair. The Wizard then resumes the torture while the Ninja resolves himself for his last stand. Momonga growls and curses the Alliance, knowing they’re razing Tenrou to soften the Coalition Unit before landing. He asks if his men can’t do anything to damage the fleet. A Marine states that with most of their battleships disabled or sunk, they don’t have the manpower to damage the fleet against enemies who deflect cannonballs on their own. Momonga curses and asks if there’s nothing they can do. Mirajane agrees as she lunges forward in Sitri Form. She yells that all Momonga can do is stay right there and let her friends sail to Tenrou without opposition. After Momonga growls at her, Mirajane says that while she isn’t the type to enjoy the suffering of others, it feels good to watch the Coalition fall apart one last time in Fiore, calling it the devil in her. While Darui and Yamakaji keep clashing, the Ninja gives a triumphant smirk at the Marines freaking out about not landing a decisive blow anymore. He notes everything is in the Alliance’s favor, asking if the Vice Admiral agrees. No longer smiling, Yamakaji agrees, saying that’s why he wants to destroy Darui and everyone he can get his hands on. Onigumo snaps and screams curses at the Alliance and the grunts who defended Absolute Justice so poorly. It’s only him and Love on the burning Battleship. When the Vizard calls him a sore loser, Onigumo screams that he’ll kill him. Love raises Tengumaru. Kakashi reminds everyone that the first wave will establish a basecamp on the beach, the second will be the initial sweep into the island’s interior, and the third will lead a final push. When asked if he’s prepared to escort Orihime, Sabo tips his hat, saying he’s willing to do whatever he can to win, calling that what it means to be a Revolutionary. Kakashi tells Ukitake that he’ll lead the first wave, asking if he can trust him with that, earning a determined smile. Kakashi wishes his proxy good hunting. After several minutes of bombardment, the first wave is formed. Seven notable 3rd Division soldiers lead the way, Ukitake and Laxus in front, the latter refusing to be on a ship anymore. Suigetsu joins them, eager to take down anyone who comes out with a Water Style tidal wave. Evergreen takes flight, telling Freed to rest up while she backs up Laxus, earning a nod from the exhausted Wizard. Kensei leaps forward, hungry for action, while Rukia goes to aid Natsu and Sasuke. Namur hops into the sea and starts swimming to the beach. From the 2nd Division, nine notable soldiers head to the beaches, Renji, Izuru, Shūhei, Hiyori, and Lisa flying fast. Ichiya activates his Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation to run across the water. Jet uses High Speed to do the same, telling Droy and Levy to catch up when they can. Wyper uses his dials to begin his flight, giving a battle cry for Shandora as he readies his Burn Bazooka. Tired of waiting, Luffy yells that he’s coming to help Natsu, and launches himself with a Gum-Gum Rocket. While Hinata sweat-drops and wonders if he can make the beach, a starry-eyed Flare says of course he can, believing her captain can do anything. Everyone else in the first wave gapes at Luffy, Renji muttering at that in a deadpan manner. Multiple holes open up as Coalition soldiers emerge from the new tunnel systems. Luffy grins at his first victims, coats his arms in Haki while activating Second Gear, and unleashes a Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling. Many Coalition grunts are sent flying. Kensei calls the Act a one-man wrecking crew as he lands gracefully. Eagerly grinning, the Vizard says he can’t let a kid take all the credit, vowing to do his part as Squad 9 Captain. Suigetsu moves to the front of the first wave, and starts going through Hand Signs, yelling for Luffy to get away if he doesn’t want to drown. The Ninja merges with the water, creating a giant tidal wave in the shape of a demonic fish, repeating for Luffy to jump. The Pirate just yells about how cool the fish is. After Suigetsu yells again, Luffy remembers what water does to him, and jumps, noting how close that was. The Jutsu washes away several Coalition soldiers, while also flooding the tunnels, drowning several others. The Mist Ninja draws the Executioner’s Blade, yelling for his comrades to get there before he takes all the action, cutting down stragglers. Renji frowns; his time in Squad 11 showing its effect, muttering that he won’t let the Ninja have all the fun. With a “Roar, Zabimaru”, Renji launches the Shikai into a crowd of Coalition grunts. Rukia rolls her eyes at Renji, before smiling and saying she shouldn’t be left out. She quickly encases more grunts in ice with “Dance, Sode no Shirayuki”, using Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren. Izuru and Shūhei combine a Hadō #58: Tenran. Hiyori yells for Lisa to join for a double attack, not wanting to be shown up. Lisa tells her not to get so competitive, but supposes they should do some damage. As the Vizards pull down their Hollow Masks, Lisa notes the sooner they’re done, they sooner she can go back to her magazines and the Make-Out Paradise book Kakashi promised to let her read. After Hiyori wishes porn wasn’t always on her friend’s mind, they combine a Cero to vaporize another crowd. Jet joins in with a Falcon Heavenward. The Rakuen Outlier, Kichirō, holds his shield before him, daring the ‘Alliance scum’ to break through. Jet shatters the shield with his kick, pushing the Watcher away in pain and shock. The Narrator notes there’s more to Rakuen than Konton, the Circles, and their Courts. While most high-ranking officers weren’t out in the field yet, Kichirō is simply a soldier. While one of the stronger lower-ranked soldiers, he’s nowhere near the level of the true elites. Back to the action, Wyper gets above another crowd of Coalitionists, and incinerates them with his Burn Bazooka. Ichiya gets to the island, takes out his Fleet-Foot Perfume, and strikes a pose as he dedicates the ‘Parfum of Rage’ to them for desecrating his comrades’ sacred ground. Ichiya unleashes his Wind Perfume, claiming his rage is the winds itself. With a Sky Dance MEN, Ichiya sweeps up another crowd of soldiers in a tornado. Hiyori notices and gasps at the ‘crazy old man’ being stronger than he lets on. Elsewhere, Seiko leaps onto the sand, angrily looking at the Alliance’s path of destruction. Like Kichirō, her strength also pales compared to Rakuen’s elite, but she’s determined to be strong enough to be recognized as such. It is explained that Rakuen’s military focuses on might above all else. Konton is worshipped as a living god, the Nine Dark Circles are always the nine most powerful fighters in the kingdom, and the Courts are all tremendously powerful. The Outliers are those who are too strong for the rank-and-file, but not strong enough to be elite. The more arrogant of Rakuen’s top fighters came up with the title as a derogatory nickname, seeing subordinates as cannon fodder. Seiko snarls that it’s disgraceful that their enemies were allowed to live for so long, claiming that Rakuen is the most powerful military in the universe, thinking she can receive recognition by rectifying this. Back with the first wave, Evergreen takes down several Coalitionists with her Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun. Namur quickly leaps into the crowd and zooms through, taking out chunks from everyone by biting them, killing them before they can react. Laxus joins in with a massive ball of lightning, cursing them while saying the attack is for Fairy Tail’s sacred grounds. Kensei quickly eliminates his opposition with Tachikaze. Ukitake blows them away with Sōren Sōkatsui. Seiko just mutters at how useless the grunts are. Benimaru joins her, saying she can’t blame the grunts, using their superiors’ term of calling them cannon fodder. After Seiko curtly greets her fellow Outlier, Benimaru effeminately chuckles that the weak are always weak, calling it the way of the world. Kichirō joins them, admitting that he can’t stand that they’re being pressured, yelling that they should counterattack. Benimaru if that’s his fellow’s usual eagerness for battle, or just his anger at one not-so-strong enemy breaking his shield. Kichirō reforms his Shield in seconds with his Art, claiming that the greatest armor is what can quickly reform after breaking. Miyako walks up, saying an armor that doesn’t break at all is better, calling the logic unsound. After Kichirō frowns at the haughty woman, she states that since their comrades and the Buster Call were useless, it’ll be logical for them to pick up the slack, eager to show their superiors that even Outliers are not to be looked down upon. Hefting his axe over his shoulder, Benimaru giggles that he can get behind that. The four Outliers step forward to the battlefield. The First Wave cheers at taking down the rank-and-file, Luffy loudest of all. Ukitake congratulates them, but says they aren’t done yet, noticing the four Outliers. Miyako calls that an astute statement, claiming the beach hasn’t be won yet. She snaps her fingers and more soldiers charge out of the forest, having been hiding in more tunnels. While Hiyori mutters in annoyance, Lisa playfully asks if that’s a problem, or if she’s getting tired. Hiyori yells at that, before smirking and returning the question. Lisa just smirks and says she wouldn’t dream of it. Renji grins at the sight, claiming nobody said it would be easy. Rukia shrugs that the greater the struggle, the greater the reward. This kind of stuff is to be expected when complete victory is the reward. Jet takes the initiative, vowing to break the Outlier again, kicking a Heavenward Falcon. Kichirō holds out his shield. While it breaks, the Outlier is prepared and isn’t pushed away. He reforms his shield, explaining that his Art is Restore, saying he can restore anything broken to its original state. He yells that he won’t do that for the Wizard and breaks Jet’s leg by shoving his shield into it. Kichirō punches the screaming Jet in the stomach, knocking him back. Laxus yells in worry. Seiko calmly stands as several Alliance grunts leap at her. She observes the attacks all around, claiming that even when completely surrounding her, they can’t hope to strike her down. The Outlier easily avoids each attack, explaining that with her Art: Future Sight, she can look into the future and plan accordingly. With the grunts in range, she declares that the only future for them is death, grabbing her katana’s hilt. Izuru can only mutter at the speed as Seiko easily decapitates all her opponents. Benimaru gives an effeminate giggle as he twirls his axe, asking who’s first. Ichiya yells to be allowed to be his opponent. Benimaru laughs at the ‘little troll’ calling it amusing. The Wizard claims the handsome and beautiful have a responsibility to be more morally and ethically upstanding. In his eyes, they’re beacons of physical beauty, so they must be beautiful on the inside, yelling that he’ll never forgive someone who mocks that concept with his existence. Amused, Benimaru laughs at Ichiya thinking he’s handsome, calling the Wizard ugly and stupid. Elsewhere, Miyako sends Alliance grunts flying with a giant fireball and exploding it, leaving third degree burns everywhere. She reveals that her Art is Great Flame. While she calls the power simple, she states that fire has been viewed as the most destructive element since the beginning. She believes that those who control fire control the power of destruction, and subsequently, the world. Miyako senses someone coming at her. Evergreen fires her Leprechaun, but the Outlier calls that useless and incinerates it with a Sun. Miyako simply says the ‘paltry dust’ means nothing to her, suddenly enveloping Evergreen in a Tower, burning her. Enraged, Shaz keeps tossing Reishi Knives at Gajeel. After shielding himself with a hardened blood shield, the Wizard takes the offensive with a Blood Dragon Lance: Demon Logs, impaling the Sternritter. Shaz gasps at Blut Vene being broken through. Once the blood liquefies, the Sigma is able to heal himself. Smirking, Shaz calls himself eternal, railing that the ‘fool’ can’t do anything to him as long as his Schrift is in effect. He summons more knives, knowing that Blood Dragon Slayer is impractical. Gajeel is still bleeding, and the supply isn’t eternal. Shaz thinks he doesn’t have to do anything while the Wizard bleeds himself to death. Gajeel declares that he won’t die if his body runs dry of blood, refusing to do so before the war is done and he can return to Fairy Tail with his friends in peace. He repeats once again that he doesn’t have to kill the Sternritter, just beat him. Shaz sees the resolve as ‘half-assed’, claiming it’ll get the Wizard killed, asking what sane warrior accepts not killing an enemy. Gajeel claims victory doesn’t come from killing, just by winning. He charges forward, yelling that he’s content as long as Shaz is down, and sends a Blood Dragon Sword. The Sternritter moves away and gets behind Gajeel with Hirenkyaku, tossing more knives. Gajeel spins around with a Blood Dragon ROAR. Seeing his knives enveloped, Shaz is forced to dodge, cursing to himself that Gajeel should’ve bled out by now, wondering what’s driving him. He doesn’t know that Gajeel isn’t bleeding out anymore, unless ranged attacks are used. As long as the blood is still attached to him, Gajeel won’t bleed from Blood Dragon Slayer Magic. Since Gajeel knows this, he has the advantage despite the technical stalemate. When Shaz tosses more knives, Gajeel knocks them away with Blood Dragon Sword. The Sternritter just yells and tosses more at the opening. Gajeel roars that Shaz won’t be the reason he bleeds anymore, protecting himself with Blood Dragon Scales. The blood completely envelops Gajeel and hardens into scales, the knives just bouncing off. Seeing the blood break off from Gajeel’s arm where the knives struck and liquefy again, Shaz summons more knives and throws them. Gajeel launches bloody tendrils and knocks the Reishi blades away. They surround the Sternritter, who prepares to defend himself with several knives. He’s confused when the tendrils liquefy and fall, surrounding him. With a victorious smirk, Gajeel says Shaz is finished. Having had it with the ‘irritating confidence’, Shaz snaps at the statement, calling the Wizard nothing compared to a man with an eternal body. Clapping his hands together, Gajeel has all the blood on the ground come to life, and instantly impale Shaz from all sides as spears. Gasping in pain, Shaz can only yell a curse at Gajeel. Smirking, the Dragon Slayer raises his Blood Dragon Sword, saying he fell right into his trap. Shaz realizes he got careless and that Gajeel made sure to splash blood all over the room to set the trap. He’s confident this won’t do a thing, thinking he’ll just heal himself when the Magic can’t be maintained. When Gajeel charges and raises his sword, Shaz is confused at the Wizard trying to fatally cut him, asking what he hopes to accomplish if he knows a fatal blow is impossible. Gajeel swings a Blood Dragon Sword, but he deliberately misses, saying he was kidding. While Shaz freezes in comedic shock, Gajeel opts for a knockout, and gives a Blood Dragon hard fist to the face. Shaz is punched so hard, he’s wrenched free of the spears. After a backwards flip, Shaz lands, unconscious, his eyes glassy, beaten without being killed. Gajeel gives a triumphant smirk, since he told the Sternritter he’d win. Pantherlily cheers for his friend, having just finished with his Coalition grunts. Gajeel gives a thumbs-up, asking if the Exceed could do him a solid now that the fight is over. When the hardened blood falls away and liquefies, Gajeel starts swaying, asking to be caught. Yelling in worry, Pantherlily speeds forward and catches Gajeel. After the Exceed has him, Gajeel admits how terrible he feels. Pantherlily shouts that he looks like a zombie, Gajeel calling it the price of victory today. When Pantherlily yells that he’ll bleed out at this rate, Gajeel just tells him to get to a medic, calling that simple. Seeing his friend drift in and out of consciousness, Pantherlily freaks out and tells Gajeel to stay awake. He protests that he can’t die yet, urging him to live past the war so they can all return to Fairy Tail. While being scooped up and run out of the room, Gajeel thinks that he’s done all he can, cursing that he’s still number four in a guild full of Dragon Slayers. He apologizes to Natsu and Luffy for leaving the rest to them. Natsu runs through Tenrou’s razed forest, dead set on Zeref’s headquarters, hoping to finally settle things. He thinks of how long he’s waited for this. While he couldn’t take down Acnologia and is fine with that now, he calls Zeref a good consolation prize. He looks at his bandaged arm, saying he’s been saving a secret technique for the Black Wizard, vowing that it’ll be the day he dies by his hand. A lightning bolt comes from the sky, and Natsu instinctively dodges it. Ganryū says Natsu is a fast one, expecting nothing less of an Act of Order, stating Rakuen is very aware of the reputation. Natsu demands to know who his opponent is, since he smells a power completely different than everyone he knows, guessing that he’s a Reiki user like Chitsujo. Ganryū formally introduces himself as a Rakuen soldier and Outlier, chuckling that the Act is smarter than he lets on. As three more Outliers join them, Ganryū says he’s glad Natsu is here, calling it a chance to shed his insulting label and receive praise from his lord. Natsu curses that he doesn’t care who the four are, demanding they get out of his way. Omake: Natsu’s Punishment Part 1 Naruto rubs his hands together, giddy at the prospect of Natsu’s punishment. Deadpan, and with a black eye from Erza, Ichigo says it’ll be great. Luffy states the Wizard has no idea where he’s going, having been blindfolded. He reveals that it’s the most popular amusement park in Fiore: Mato Land (basically Wizard Disney Land). Naruto evilly says they’ll take advantage of Natsu hating them due to motion sickness. He states anyone who say his smile on his face today was because of this and every punishment cooked up. Luffy grins, saying he’s not missing this. Still blindfolded, Natsu asks where he’s being taken. Barely able to contain himself, Gray admits it’s somewhere Natsu will hate. Deadpan, Natsu says he isn’t stripping. Lucy laughs that for Natsu, this is much worse than stripping. Gray directs Natsu to a seat, and the other Acts appear. Grinning, Naruto tells the others to strap Natsu in. Hearing that, Natsu demands to know what they’re doing. After the bar is lowered and traps Natsu, Gray removes the blindfold, revealing that he’s in a slingshot ride. Luffy welcomes Natsu to his worst nightmare, Naruto calling it Mato Land’s Super Slingshot ride. Natsu just moans in horror. Appearing Characters Shaz Domino Gajeel Redfox Pantherlily Levy McGarden Natsu Dragneel Kabuto Yakushi Happy Zeref Dragneel Sasuke Uchiha Momonga Mirajane Strauss Darui Yamakaji Onigumo Love Aikawa Kakashi Hatake Sabo Jūshirō Ukitake Laxus Dreyar Suigetsu Hōzuki Evergreen Freed Justine Kensei Muguruma Rukia Kuchiki Namur Renji Abarai Izuru Kira Shūhei Hisagi Hiyori Sarugaki Lisa Yadōmaru Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Jet Wyper Monkey D. Luffy Hinata Hyūga Flare Corona Kichirō Seiko Benimaru Miyako Ganryū Omake Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Gray Fullbuster Lucy Heartfilia Abilities Art * Restore * Future Sight * Great Flame ** Sun ** Tower Magic * Blood Dragon Slayer ** Blood Dragon Lance: Demon Logs ** Blood Dragon Sword ** Blood Dragon Roar ** Blood Dragon Scales ** Blood Dragon Hard Fist * Fire Dragon Slayer ** Fire Dragon Roar ** Fire Dragon Talon ** Fire Dragon Iron Fist ** Fire Dragon Crushing Fang * Take Over ** Sitri Form *Perfume Magic ** Fleet-Foot Perfume ***Zero Distance Inhalation ** Wind Perfume ***Sky Dance Men *High Speed **Falcon Heavenward *Fairy Magic **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun Jutsu * Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu * Chakra Scalpel * Earth Style: Terra Wall * Earth Style: Great Fissure Jutsu * Wind Style: Gale Palm * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough * Shadow Snake Hands * Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan ** Susanōō Weapons * Jupiter Cannon * Lacrima * Burn Bazooka * Executioner’s Blade * Shield Quincy Powers * Reishi knives * Hirenkyaku Hollow Powers * Cero Kido * Hadō #58: Tenran * Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui Schrift * Sigma (Holy Scar) Zanpakuto * Tengumaru * Zabimaru * Sode no Shirayuki * Tachikaze Techniques * Gum-Gum Rocket * Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling * Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 148 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Sail On Next Chapter: Chapter 150 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Outliers Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign